A New Life
by Stormkeeper818
Summary: Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, but not before he killed Naruto and tried to extract Kyuubi, in an effort to save his own life he accidentally drags Sasuke with him to a strange new world, how will he cope with his new life full summary inside SASUNARU
1. Prologue

Summary; Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, but not before he killed Naruto and tried to extract Kyuubi, in an effort to save his own life he accidentally drags Sasuke with him to a strange new world, how will he cope with his new life, the reincarnations of his friends, and Kyuubi acting like a teacher? SASUNARU

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I own the story idea, but not Naruto, I haven't even seen Naruto Shippuden. Kyuubi may be OOC.

This is shounen-ai, if you don't like it tough, click back and read something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke leapt from tree to tree leaving the rest of Hebi far behind as he hurried to catch his brother, determined to finish what he had left Konoha to do. He could feel Itachi's chakra even from his distance. As he neared the small clearing he was reported to be in he saw him, his back facing him, his fish-faced partner nowhere in sight. So entranced was he with the thought of finally avenging his clan mere moments away from him he didn't notice the red chakra slowly receding from the Akatsuki member.

Sasuke took his chokutō and thrust it forward as he left the safety of the trees, to eager to finally have revenge than to test his own skill against Itachi's. He saw Itachi glance backward and missed his target by mere centimeters, grazing his shoulder with the sword's blade.

Before Itachi even had a chance to recover Sasuke unleashed Chidori, thrusting his hand through his brother's chest before he could even regain his balance from his jump away from Sasuke. Itachi's usually emotionless eyes widened in unaccustomed shock as he felt his heart being torn apart and blood spurting out of his front and back. His own Sharingan met his brother's, before he gave a defeated smirk.

"You're too late Otouto…" Itachi breathed out, his eyes closing as his body slumped forward, landing with a thump on the blood stained ground as Sasuke withdrew his hand.

Sasuke looked at him with contempt, while inside he was reeling, he'd done it, he'd finally gotten stronger than his brother and avenged his clan, but what did he mean _'You're too late'_. Sasuke looked around the clearing, for the first time noticing the amount of blood and weapons that littered the area. Itachi's partner, 'Kisame?' Sasuke asked himself, was lying on the ground, his sword broken in two flung several metres away. It was as he was walking to the blue skinned corpse that Sasuke noticed the red mist-like chakra and followed it to it's source.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked over and saw a blonde, broken body lying only a few feet in front of Itachi's body. Sasuke saw the boy's shirt was torn, revealing the seal on his stomach, a spiral, slowly fading as the mist dissipated. But what startled him most was the bosy's eyes, instead of blue they'd turned a deep crimson red and seemed panicked.

The raven rushed over and whispered, quietly, "Naruto?"

The red eyes flickered towards him and a weak laugh came from the fanged mouth, "Happy now bastard…urgh…" the body grunted.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded quietly, his bangs hanging over his eyes, now faded to their usual charcoal black. The being possessing the body didn't answer.

"Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing the body's shoulders, eyes narrowed, letting rarely shown emotion take over.

"He's gone, gone because of you…argh, no…no I'm not going to die like this," it muttered, gritting it's teeth and closing its eyes in concentration, the only sign it was still alive was the ever increasing flailing of the arms and legs.

"Give him back, give Naruto back!" Sasuke shook the body, all but admitting that he cared for the annoying, blonde loudmouth he called friend.

The red eyes snapped open, the slits narrowed until they were almost lost in a sea of red, "Damn it Kyuubi, give him back!" Sasuke's yell was lost in Kyuubi's own scream as a bright light engulfed the area, turning the bright morning sky as dark as night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Only a few miles away the three remaining members of Hebi paused and shielded their eyes against the explosion of light that had appeared and consumed the horizon. When they took their hands down all that was left was a quickly fading, red fox shaped shadow, it's jaws open in pain as it disappeared into obscurity above the trees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, hope you enjoyed the prologue, this is my first Naruto fanfic and reviews would be very much appreciated, if anyone has any pairings they want to see in this, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary; Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, but not before he killed Naruto and tried to extract Kyuubi, in an effort to save his own life he accidentally drags Sasuke with him to a strange new world, how will he cope with his new life, the reincarnations of his friends, and Kyuubi acting like a teacher? SASUNARU

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I own the story idea, but not Naruto. Kyuubi may be OOC.

This is shounen-ai, if you don't like it tough, click back and read something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke felt his mind slowly drift back into reality and the darkness that had fogged his mind fade away as the memories of what had happened came flooding back. He bolted into a sitting position, his eyes snapping open into Sharingan before he regained control of his body and assessed himself for injuries. Minor bruising on his arms and legs, from his fight from Itachi, '_odd_' his mind registered, '_why would I have bruises from that?_' It was then he noticed his surroundings.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion, an action he was unused to and felt strange on his face as he took in the room he was in. It was large and plain, dark-off white walls and a dark carpet; a fireplace lined with a black marble grate and white marble mantelpiece. Dark blue curtains covered the large windows that lined one wall and the window door that led onto a covered balcony, a white door set just off the centre of another and several other items like a dark leather sofa, chairs and a walk-in wardrobe, completely different from his room in Konoha, though similar in décor and appearance.

His bed was large and covered in dark sheets with a few lighter coloured pillows, a bed-side table stood next to it, bare except for a lamp.

"So, you're awake," a voice spoke up. Sasuke turned his head to see a figure with dark brown-red hair rise up from a sofa that had been sitting at the end of the bed, brown, almost crimson coloured eyes turning towards him, a dangerous aura surrounded him. Sasuke's body tensed, preparing for an attack.

"Who are you?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"I'm upset that you don't recognise me," the boy's voice said in a mocking tone, a smirk threatening to break out on his face, "too bad I can't say the same for you,"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's eyes showed his confusion.

"You're slipping Sasuke, the brat's death bothers you that much? Or was it because you didn't get to do it," Sasuke flinched at the mention of Naurto, his mind reeling at how this boy knew about Naruto, the boy crawled onto the bed, oddly fox like in his movements as he whispered in a low growl that sounded strangely familiar, "Or, was it because you didn't get him to scream out your name," Sasuke shivered as the boy pulled back and looked at him.

"Kyuubi?" he whispered in shock.

"It's about time brat, I bring several hundred years into the future and this is the thanks I get," Kyuubi muttered to himself.

"The f-future?" Sasuke spat out, "But how?"

"Trying to stay alive, I didn't intend on being stuck in that statue for till the end of days being drained of my power by those idiots in the Akatsuki, who did they think they were trying to bind me? Me the lord of all Biju, who can crush mountains and raze cities with but a wave of a tail?" Kyuubi glared at a wall, his eyes glowing with a reddish haze, his chakra whipping around him like fire, two tails thrashing madly-

'_Wait, two tails? Kyuubi had nine,_' Sasuke thought to himself when he noticed them, two identical white-tipped, red tails sticking out of dark, pale green cargo shorts.

"You have two tails," Sasuke said simply, watching Kyuubi freeze mid-rant, "Why?"

"None of your business," Kyuubi pouted like a child, '_like Naruto_' Sasuke thought.

"Was it the time travel?"

There was a moment's silence, "Yes, it took more power than I expected and with you hanging on it took even more, humans aren't meant to travel through time, it takes great power to do so, I lost several of my tails because of you, which means you owe me," Kyuubi smirked, triumphantly, oddly enough it reminded Sasuke of Naruto again, maybe the dobe had rubbed off on the fox more than the biju lord cared to admit.

Then Sasuke realised what he'd just said, "Owe you? Why do I owe you, you dragged me here, I didn't ask to be brought here,"

"Oh really, so you don't mind if I kill you right now?" Kyuubi looked at him pointedly.

"I can take you on and win easily, remember you've lost you're tails," Sasuke kept his voice and face emotionless, though he couldn't help but let a confident smirk flicker in his eyes.

"I've only lost seven, and I still have more than enough power to take on a fully trained shinobi and win without taking a hit, a human like you has no chance against me,"

" You're forgetting I am a fully trained Shinobi,"

"Ha, right, most of your power came from that curse seal of yours, now it's little more than an ornate birthmark, and your body, for a human of this era it's certainly fit and in full health but it hasn't had shinobi training," Sasuke looked at himself, true his body was still slim and string, it didn't have the deadly quietness it once had, and the familiar buzz of chakra he felt from the curse mark was gone, even his normal chakra coils were quieter than usual.

"Face it Sasuke we need each other," Kyuubi muttered quietly, barely loud enough to hear, "Humans have forgotten about the Shinobi except what was left behind, they don't remember chakra or the Biju, the old countries have gone, no more Konoha, no more Suna, no more Wave country, we're all that's left apart from some dusty old relics in a museum. You need me to help you train and get back up to strength, not to mention I know more about this world than you do,"

Sasuke let this new information sink in, a sombre atmosphere filled the room, "and what about you, you obviously need me for something?"

"I don't _need _you for anything, you're only a convenience, in this time you have money and a roof over your head, I don't, all I have is knowledge, and that doesn't get you as far as it used to these days,"

"You said there weren't anymore shinobi,"

"Over time, the way of the Shinobi was lost, forgotten in favour of money and power, people stopped training, relying on weapons that fire small balls of metal instead of Kunai's or swords, bloodline traits all but vanished, a few may appear in a few generations, but nowhere near as powerful as they once were, they now have things called _cars_ and _aeroplanes_, to take them long distances instead of using their feet or boats, Soldiers no longer use chakra, sure they use some of the tai-jutsu we once used, but it's changed, no longer as strong or effective as it once was,"

The two were silent again, lost in memories of the past, "How do you know all this?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Unlike you I haven't been oblivious to the past, I didn't suppress my memories from birth, I didn't realise you had tagged along until I smelt your chakra, it stuck out like a sore thumb in this place, I unlocked your past with it,"

"What about before?"

"Before? There was no before, you deliberately forgot everything from when you were young, you like that bear boy's puppets, mindless in your work,"

"Bear boy?"

"The guy who was related to that Gaara brat, the Shukaku holder,"

"Oh,"

"I should probably warn you, a lot of the people you knew are here as well,"

"People I knew? What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, now leaning on a wall near the bed.

"Reincarnations, the old hag, you know the blonde one with the big breasts and a punch that could knock you into kingdom come,"

"The Godaime? Here?"

"Yep, she works in a hospital nearby, I did run into her a couple of times and even without chakra she's till pretty strong,"

"Anyone else?"

"Your brother and family are here," Kyuubi shrugged as Sasuke's head shot up to look at him fast enough to break a normal person's neck.

"Aniki? He's here? And Kaa-san? Oto-san?"

"The entire Uchiha family, alive and well, they own a fortune and companies all over the world,"

Sasuke leant back, shell-shocked at this new revelation, "What about…what about Naruto?"

Kyuubi hesitated, "…He's here, of that I am sure, I haven't seen him, but I can sense him," there was something in Kyuubi's tone that bothered Sasuke, but he ignored it in favour of letting himself soak up the information about Naruto.

"So what are you going to do about it Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked with false innocence.

"I'm going to find him, and I won't let anything stand in my way,"

Kyuubi snorted as he watched the young Uchiha get out of bed and stand there with a determined look on his face and his Sharingan activated while black silk pyjama trousers pooled at his feet and a top hung from his shoulders with the Uchiha fan on the cuff, "Enjoy you're second chance Uchiha" he muttered, quiet enough so the other boy wouldn't hear, "Don't screw it up this time,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter one, hope you liked it and yes I know Kyuubi is probably a little out of character but hey, he lost seven of his tails. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Summary; Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, but not before he killed Naruto and tried to extract Kyuubi, in an effort to save his own life he accidentally drags Sasuke with him to a strange new world, how will he cope with his new life, the reincarnations of his friends, and Kyuubi acting like a teacher? SASUNARU

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I own the story idea, but not Naruto. Kyuubi may be OOC.

This is shounen-ai, if you don't like it tough, click back and read something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke stepped out of the car, his uniform not even creasing with the movement, the dark material shone with a dull glow as the morning sun caught it as the raven looked around. It was two days since he'd 'awoken' as Kyuubi called it and since then he hadn't stopped searching for any sign of Naruto despite the odd looks the household staff had given him when he muttered to himself during his search, he was having a hard time trying to cover up his emotions as easily as he was used to.

He'd also brushed up on his current 'family history' so he would fit in better with his 'new' family, not that he need have bothered. Kyuubi had been truthful when he said his family owned companies all over the world and he himself had a small fortune in the bank that his parent's had stored away when he was born, one thing Kyuubi had failed to mention was the tension between Itachi and his parents. Without Shinobi training he hadn't killed them, and instead sought to make a name for himself by creating his company to rival theirs and even try and put them out of business. However this business kept them out of the country most of the time leaving Sasuke with free reign to do as he pleased with his research and activites, including going to a public school after dismissing the private tutor he'd had. Kyuubi had shown an interest and almost came along until Sasuke pointed out he'd be surrounded by ordinary, non-shinobi children who had never even heard of him. Instead he stayed at the compound and watched the soap opera's he'd become addicted to.

So here he was, standing just down the road of his new school, his uniform crisp and neat with several kunai and shuriken well-hidden in the lining but easily accessible, though they were more for familiarity then defence. He looked ahead and saw that he was early; few other students had shown up.

The school itself was a large building and built mostly of red brick. Stone steps led up to the double door entrance. Sasuke walked up the steps and into the building and down the hall stopping to ask a teacher the way to the Principal's office.

Sasuke didn't take long to find it, a wooden door with a gold coloured nameplate saying Principal at the end of a hallway. The door creaked open into a reception area, a grey-haired woman sat typing away at a computer. Sasuke's eyes almost widened in surprise when he saw the Shizune look-alike. Almost. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Ah, you must be Sasuke-kun, headmistress Tsunade is expecting you,"

"Arigato," Sasuke thanked her and headed towards the opposite door, opening onto a large carpeted room with books and files filling the shelves that surrounded it wondering why Tsunade was the Principal here when Kyuubi had said he'd seen her at the hospital.

"So you're the new kid? You don't look like much," Sasuke felt himself bristle at the comment, but hid it well.

"Don't you work at the hospital?"

"Hm? Who said that? Sure I used to, now I'm the principal of this school and school nurse, how did you know I used to work for the hospital, you don't look like one of my patients. Too distinctive,"

"An acquaintance said they saw someone matching your description there,"

"Hm," she didn't sound entirely convinced, "So why'd you want to come here in the middle of term?"

"Is there a problem with doing that?"

"It's not normal and means more paperwork for-" she was cut off as Shizune burst through the door carrying a stack of paper, a small pink pig following her.

"Tsunade-sama this forms need you're signature," she said with a smile on her face, her hands tucking themselves behind her grey skirt as she put on them on the desk.

"Shizune I have a receptionist so I don't need to fill out forms," Tsunade growled out through gritted teeth.

"But these need your signature before I can send them and I refuse to forge it again,"

"Shizune…"

Sasuke caught the glint in Shizune's eye, "Do you want to know where I hid the Sake?"

Tsunade's shoulders slumped forward in defeat at the mention of her favourite drink before she glanced at Sasuke, "So where are you from?"

Shizune interrupted, "It's all in the Student's file, Sasuke just moved here, his grades are exemplary and his athletics standing is one of the highest I've seen,"

"Yes, but why in the middle of term?" Tsunade growled as Shizune was about to start praising his grades again.

"I'm anxious to start school as soon as possible, I assume that this is possible and will not cause too many problems," Sasuke said trying to sound sincere as he gave Tsunade a look.

"Of course not Sasuke-kun, here is your timetable, I hope you enjoy you're time here,"

"Arigato Shizune-san," Sasuke stood and gave a short bow with his head before he walked out, leaving a confused Tsunade staring after him.

"He's one weird kid," she muttered.

"Tsuande-sama you mustn't say such things about your students," Shizune admonished.

"Shizune, just because he's from Japan as well doesn't mean you need to bend over backwards to make him feel at home, besides, what kid in their right mind would want to come to school when they can several weeks of free time instead?"

…………………………………………………………………...

Sasuke stood outside the classroom he supposedly had his first class in, ignoring the stares he could feel coming from the other students as they hurriedly made their way to their own lessons. Invisible to all but himself, Sasuke gulped, in the past two days he'd found out all he needed to know about Naruto, and that he was in this class.

He slid the door open onto a room with raised bench-like desks looking towards the whiteboard with the teacher's desk to one side. The room itself was average, several windows on one side of the desks that looked out onto a row of trees and beyond that a courtyard. The class, was made up of fifteen students, Nine of which, Sasuke recognised from his previous life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura brushed a stray strand of her pink behind her ear as she waited for their teacher to begin the class, History. She pulled another strand and sighed, despite the fact that her hair was naturally pink everyone kept insisting it was dyed, but what bothered her most was the fact that their teacher refused to begin until everyone arrived, he'd actually been early for once, and they were now currently waiting for her rather annoying and loud-mouthed friend Naruto.

She looked up when she heard the door slide open, hoping it was Naruto so they could finally begin. The person that walked in, however, wasn't the blonde. Instead a dark-haired, '_kinda dark blue really_' boy with pale skin and dark eyes walked in. Her mouth dropped open in amazement. He was, in a word, gorgeous. His face was emotionless and his uniform contrasted perfectly with his skin. The boy walked over to their teacher's desk and handed him a slip of paper, his one visible eyebrow raised, the other was hidden by an eye patch ever since he'd been in an accident, as he read the note.

"Well class, it seems we have a new student joining us today, Sasuke why don't you-"

Sakura listened as her best friend Ino leant over and whispered in her ear, "Naruto's going to be so pissed he missed this,"

As if he'd been waiting for it, the door crashed open and said blonde stood there, panting heavily as he leant on the frame with one hand, the other clutching his bent knees, "Sorry…I'm late…Kakashi-sensei,"

"Ah! Naruto, take a seat, we were just about to introduce our new student,"

Naruto hurried to his seat near the window with Sakura sat in front of him and Ino next to her, paying more attention to the pink haired girl in front of him and ignored the new student.

"Anyway, Sasuke why don't you tell us a bit about yourself," Kakashi turned back to his new student.

"My name is Sasuke, I'm 18 years old,"

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"No,"

"Well, does anyone have any questions for Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at the class, quickly throwing away any hopes that he might be able to get away with not teaching and reading his book.

Sakura raised her hand, "Yes Sakura?" the pink haired girl stood up.

"Um, on behalf of the class I'd just like to say welcome to North View High,"

Naruto didn't miss the look in Sakura's eyes as she looked at the new kid, one of adoration and desire; he immediately decided he didn't like him for trying to steal away the girl he loved.

"Sakura I hope you make Sasuke fell welcome and will show him round the school until he's used to it. Sasuke why don't you sit next to," Kakashi looked around the classroom for an empty seat, despite the several that were clearly vacant, "Naruto," he nodded in the blonde's direction.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up, shock evident on his face at the news. He watched as Sasuke calmly walked towards him and slipped into the empty seat behind Ino.

"Anyway, now that's over onto next subject. Today we start on shinobi history," excited murmurs echoed around the classroom, even Sasuke perked his ears.

"Yes, I know many of you are excited, as you should all know, knowledge on the shinobi is limited and there are many varying views, as well as some people who claim they had some sort of supernatural power that they were able to use to perform incredible feats, anyone able to tell me what they were called?"

Nearly every hand in the class went up, Naruto, Sasuke noted, seemed very excitable in the subject with the way his hand was waving madly in the air. Kakashi's gaze settled on Sasuke, "Sasuke seeing as you're new here, how about you tell us what you know?"

Sasuke just looked at him, his head resting casually on his hand, "The Shinobi were divided into between five powerful nations, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning. Each nation had it's own Shinobi village ruled by a Kage, Hokage for fire nation, Kazekage for the wind nation, Mizukage for Water and so on. Shinobi were trained young how to fight and use various techniques called jutsus that required the use of Chakra. Using chakra they were able to perform feats that normal people could not do such as walk on water, breath fire create clones and countless others. Some were specific to a particular village and were guarded jealously, often leading to the executions of Shinobi who had deserted their village,"

"Well put, that is one view that is quickly loosing support in the historical community and has been relegated to Films and Stories"

Sasuke felt himself tense at the dismissal of his explanation, how dare they presume they knew more about the Shinobi then someone who had been there?

"Kakashi-sensei why do people say that Shinobi didn't use techniques that people would have thought impossible?" Sakura asked, almost as if she read Sasuke's mind.

"Excellent question Sakura now you're asking the right sort of question. Why? Now I know many of you would love to think that Chakra exists, but if so, _why _can't we use it today? Why did the Shinobi die out? As more evidence is uncovered new answers are revealed and new questions raised," Kakashi sighed, "Despite what everyone hopes, there has yet to be any artefact uncovered that points to even the slightest chance that this Chakra exists,"

"Sensei, Sasuke said that each nation guarded its knowledge zealously, what if it hasn't been found is because it's too well hidden?" Sakura asked again.

"No sign of any Shinobi village, hidden, or otherwise has been uncovered. And speaking of Shinobi, in two weeks a special exhibition will be unveiled at the museum detailing…" Sasuke tuned out, letting the rest if the lesson fly by without taking note of anything Kakashi said.

"Next week I'll be assigning your projects, bye," Kakashi left before the class could even groan at the mention of Project.

Sasuke looked up as he was confronted by the rest of the class, save for fuming Naruto who was standing near a window watching the group. Naruto watched as Sakura and Ino practically fawned over him, Kiba kept asking questions about where he'd been previously and Haku even asked a few questions about his old school. He watched as Sasuke answered each question without actually answering it. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and jumped onto the desk in front of the raven.

Sasuke looked at him, his face calm and emotionless, but inside he was reeling, Naruto was here, right in front of him, so close, so very close…

Naruto crouched down so they were eye level, eyes squinted as they scrutinized the boy in front of him, lips pursed in frustration, "Why do you act so smug you bastard? You-" the blonde was cut off as his supposed best friend Kiba decided to play a joke, pushing him into the Uchiha.

The entire class, bar Kiba and Sasuke, who had seen what he'd planned, were shocked. The girls stood, gobsmacked at what happened while the boys were either shocked or laughing Kiba being the latter, even the lazy Shikamaru and silent Shino were surprised. Naruto was horrified to find his lips pressed against Sasuke's, the raven didn't even have the decency to act bothered, instead he sat there, lips resting comfortably against his, dark eyes boring into his blue ones. Naruto pushed away, yelling as most the girls turned on him and Kiba, while Sasuke calmly stood up and left, ignoring the yells of help from the two cornered boys, his heart beating wildly and a satisfied smirk on his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Poor Naruto. Anyway please review, updates might become a bit slower though because of exams, and those of you who've read the hunt, I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but the chapter for its been a pain to write. Anyway please Review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Summary; Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, but not before he killed Naruto and tried to extract Kyuubi, in an effort to save his own life he accidentally drags Sasuke with him to a strange new world, how will he cope with his new life, the reincarnations of his friends, and Kyuubi acting like a teacher? SASUNARU

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I own the story idea, but not Naruto. Kyuubi may be OOC.

This is shounen-ai, if you don't like it tough, click back and read something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke walked into the gigantic living room, dropping his bag on the floor. Kyuubi watched him from his position on the sofa, upside down facing the T.V.

"Good day at school?" Sasuke ignored the smirking fox as he leant against the wall, school had been, in a word, exhausting, he had no idea how something that made you sit around all day answering questions that, frankly made no sense to him but he understood somehow, could leave someone feeling so tired, he'd never felt this exhausted as a Shinobi.

"Ready?" Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi, his eyes showing his confusion.

"For what?"

"Training, what else?" Kyuubi raised a gingery eyebrow as if the answer was obvious.

"Training?" even to Sasuke the question sounded dumb, guess the new school had really messed up his head.

Kyuubi sighed, "Shinobi training, or do you intend to sit around doing nothing and becoming a fat slob?"

"Let me get changed first," Sasuke brushed past the fox with his usually devil-may-care attitude as he headed to another door and then to his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke walked outside to see Kyuubi standing among the trees so they were hidden from the house, his tails on show as they swayed behind him, his ears perked up in anticipation. In all honesty Sasuke was excited at the thought of going over his Shinobi training, he wanted to prove his history teacher Kakashi wrong about chakra and make sure he was able to defend himself in this strange new world.

He stood in front of Kyuubi, looking at him expectantly, "Right we'll go over the basics, first Chakra control," he took a kunai out of his shorts pocket, where he'd found a kunai was anyone's guess, and threw it to the top of a tree, "Retrieve the kunai by climbing the tree without using your hands,"

Sasuke glanced at the tree and focused his chakra to his feet, he found it surprisingly easy despite the fact that his chakra seemed diminished as he reached for it, but as he felt it tingle slightly as it started to circulate around his body he felt the power he'd had before come flooding back. He had to force himself not to stumble as he felt his body get used to the feeling again. Directing it to his feet he calmly walked up the tree and grabbed the kunai, slowly walking down and around the trunk in a rare show of joy.

"So you can still use chakra, how about we see some your techniques, fireball," Sasuke made the hand seals, mentally checking them off in his head '_Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_' before fire streamed out of his mouth "_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_" Kyuubi watched impassively as the fireball decimated a tree.

"Chidori," Sauske immediately concentrated Chakra in his hand and the familiar sound of the technique filled the area as he ran towards another tree and ploughed his hand through it.

Kyuubi looked on, his face impossible to read, his tails occasionally swaying behind him, "…at least you can still use some techniques, I think it's time you practiced on an opponent,"

"You're going to fight me?" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Arrogant brat, you wouldn't stand a chance against me, no," he put his hands together and without any smoke a clone appeared beside him, "You'll be fighting a clone, good luck," with that Kyuubi left, leaving Sasuke staring incredulously at the clone, barely dodging the punch it launched. The clone's movements blurred as it increased its attack's speed forcing Sasuke to increase his own, he grinned, Kyuubi didn't do things by halves that much was clear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kyuubi stood on a small island surrounded by a Koi pond, only two small bridges led to it, an ornamental Sakura tree stood in the centre, Kyuubi underneath it practising slow hand movements and odd positions when Sasuke found him, drenched in sweat.

"Take a shower, you stink," he said, not even opening his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Tai Chi, or Yoga, I'm not sure which," Sasuke just shook his head, "It helps me focus,"

"I didn't say anything,"

"You didn't have to," they were silent for several minutes, neither saying anything, Kyuubi practising his Tai Chi or Yoga, Sasuke just thinking, his past, Naruto, this modern world he didn't fit in, how confusing everything was..."You're planning something," Sasuke almost flinched, instead he only raised his head.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You can try and fool people with that mask of yours but remember I can't be fooled by something that simplistic," Kyuubi's movement ceased as he turned to face Sasuke, his eyes opening to reveal his reddish coloured orbs.

"I'm going to follow him," Sasuke looked smugly at the demon.

"Looking like that? You'll be arrested for harassment," Sasuke looked down blankly at himself, "Don't try and pretend you won't, but you and I both know you won't be able to keep yourself hidden if the brat gets himself in trouble,"

"Then what do you suggest?" Sasuke kept his expression smug and aloof, though his mind was reeling at the thought that Kyuubi could read him so easily, not to mention a little annoyed.

Kyuubi smirked, his lips tugging themselves into a half-smile as he looked at the Raven, "Look in your room,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well Kyuubi's being a pain, but what do you expect, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Summary; Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, but not before he killed Naruto and tried to extract Kyuubi, in an effort to save his own life he accidentally drags Sasuke with him to a strange new world, how will he cope with his new life, the reincarnations of his friends, and Kyuubi acting like a teacher? SASUNARU

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I own the story idea, but not Naruto. Kyuubi may be OOC.

This is shounen-ai, if you don't like it tough, click back and read something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke stared at the pile of clothes Kyuubi had left on his bed, each item neatly folded in a small heap topped with a white mask with red, triangular marks around the edges of the cheeks and forehead. It was a cat that much was clear, but there was a serpent like quality to it as well. It reminded him of the masks the ANBU wore.

He put the mask next to the clothes and picked up the black cloth underneath to reveal a black sleeveless shirt, two black armguards and a silvery-grey piece vest piece. Underneath them was a pair of black trousers and a dark belt like sash.

"ANBU?" He murmured as he looked at the clothing and mask nearby.

"Thought you might prefer it to a trench coat and moustache glasses," Sasuke turned to see Kyuubi leaning on the door frame, already dressed in similar clothing except with a fox mask and the traditional ANBU Ninjaken in his hand.

"Hn," Sasuke turned back to the clothes on his bed, activating his Sharingan and immediately spotting small differences between his and Kyuubi's, for one, his was black, everything of Kyuubi's had a reddish tint to it and instead of armour he wore a sash with a red streak through the middle.

"I'll meet you on the roof at the gate," with that Kyuubi disappeared in the barest amount of smoke that accompanied teleportation Jutsus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke appeared next to Kyuubi, his mask sitting just to the side of his face, as the demon looked over the wide street in front of the side gate to the compound, his feet dangling over the tiled edge, his masked eyes staring blankly over the calm twilight scene laid out before them.

Sasuke looked out over the multitude of roofs that spread away from the compound, his dark eyes taking in the deserted streets and quiet bird-calls, the distant sound of cars reaching his ears from several miles away.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke glanced at Kyuubi, surprised at the question.

"…Strange, I see some of it and it reminds of Konoha and Sound, but then I see something or someone does something and it reminds me that…it isn't,"

"It's a world where people like you and me have been forgotten, Demons are just creatures of fairytales and Shinobi were just common Ninja Assassins,"

Sasuke just looked at Kyuubi, "You sound as if something's wrong," he expected the kitsune to deny it or say something about the world being wrong, instead he remained silent, just staring at the landscape before them.

They were silent a moment more, letting the evening light cast their shadows away from them until Kyuubi stood, his eyes bleeding into the blood red colour Sasuke associated with the Demon Fox, "Shall we go?"

Sasuke didn't bother to reply as they set off, leaping silently from rooftop to rooftop, chakra enhancing their movements as they ran across phone lines and ran up walls, scouting for Naruto but keeping a habitual eye out for trouble.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto stood in an alley with his friends as they headed for the park near his apartment, Kiba and his dog Akamaru making jokes and laughing at them even if no one else did, Sakura was talking with Ino about the new guy, Sasuke something, though now that he thought about it Kakashi had never said what his last name was, go figure?

"Is something troubling you Naruto-kun?" he turned to see his friend Haku, a boy who'd transferred to his school two years ago and had caused great confusion as to whether he was a guy or a girl, until Kiba thought it funny to try and pull a prank on him in the shower and his guardian, Zabuza, a big scary guy who always looked serious, had shown up and beaten the crap out of him, needless to say Kiba was now terrified of the guy and made sure to stay on his good side.

"I'm fine, just annoyed about that Sasuke guy," he muttered, lifting his hands behind his head and leaning back on them.

"He is unusual is he not?" another thing about Haku, he was always soft spoken and rarely got mad, and spoke in a strange polite manner that often confused his friends.

"Unusual? The guy's just weird, he shows up in the middle of term and acts like a robot, and he stole my first kiss!"

"That was rather funny Naruto-kun,"

"It was not!" the blonde yelled indignantly, "besides he has everyone in the school talking about him and we don't even know anything about him,"

Haku paused and looked skyward as he listened, "That is true, we don't even know his last name,"

"Yeah, see, for all we know Sasuke might not even be his real name,"

"Naruto grow up this is real life not a film, like that would ever happen to someone we knew," Ino pointed out as the small group stopped and looked at the blonde.

"But it could," Naruto pouted as the blonde girl just raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto the chances of Sasuke pretending to be someone else are non-existent," Sakura said as she crossed her arms in front of her, "just because you're jealous doesn't mean you should make up wild rumours about them,"

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto cried as he looked at his friend.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to himself as he saw the beginnings of a long argument between the loudmouth blonde and pink haired girl, Haku and Ino just looked on defeat while Kiba cheered and Chouji ate.

"So what do we have here? A few brats trespassing on our turf?" a deep voice spoke up as several large men appeared out of the shadows.

"Since when does this place belong to anybody?" Naruto demanded, oblivious to the knife the other was holding.

"Since I say so, right boys?" the other thugs cheered menacingly as the leader turned back to the friends.

"We'll leave just please leave us alone," Sakura trembled as she spoke, emerald green eyes fixed on the wicked looking blade.

"I don't think so, we haven't had any fun in a while," the group advanced on them, several drawing more knives, the leader raised his and was about to strike Naruto when a small dark blur went whizzing past and forced the knife out of the thugs hand, pinning it to a brick wall.

Heads turned to look at the knife, another knife made purely of a black metal in a diamond shape with a handle ending in a circle, was embedded into the handle of the first knife, several cracks creeping from the pint of impact.

"What the, who-" the thug leader froze mid-sentence as he looked up onto the roof of the building. Naruto's own gaze followed.

His mouth hung open when he saw two shadowy figures wearing animal masks, crouching on the sloping roof of the building next to them, one stood holding another knife like the first one, he most likely threw, the second was crouched over, legs bent, his knees hanging over the edge and his eyes a feral red colour.

"Who the F are you?" the leader of the thugs demanded.

The two figures jumped into the alley, landing gracefully onto the concrete as the standing one spoke in a low, almost sensual voice, "Sharingan," his partner stood up straight as well, and Naruto noticed his sharp, inhuman claws, "Kyuubi," his voice made Naruto shiver, something about it was familiar and the tone…it scared him, he noticed Akamaru seemed terrified as he growled, his hackles raised at the two new strangers who now stood in front of them and the thugs, though it seemed to everyone else it was the thugs he growling at.

"You should stay out of this if you know what's good for you," the thug leader spoke.

"You tell him boss,", "You rule,", "Yeah!" echoed from his lackeys.

"You talk tough, but do you know what you say?" Kyuubi looked at him with glowing red eyes and the thugs flinched.

"Kyuubi," Sharingan threatened, though his partner seemed unperturbed.

A yell was the only thing Naruto saw as the thugs ran forward, knives bared at the two newcomers. His friends made to move back or try and help the two, needless though it was as Sharingan lifted his knee and collided it, painfully with on thugs stomach, Kyuubi himself was a blur as several others suddenly found themselves heaving up phlegm mixed blood, leaving their leader, now shaking in fear despite the knife in his hand, standing in the middle. He made to run but a quick flick of Sharingan's wrist saw a needle land in his neck, knocking him to the floor.

The two turned to the seven friends, calmly surveying them, "Pathetic," Kyuubi mumbled, though he glanced at the thugs on the floor as the other, Sharingan, walked casually over to Naruto and stared at him with dark eyes. Naruto gulped as another shiver ran down his spine, though not out of fear as his ears picked up a soft murmur that he could barely make out but sounded like "..obe,"

"Sharingan," Kyuubi's voice attracted his partner's attention, "time to go," Sharingan nodded and the two leapt back to the roofs of the buildings and disappeared as Sakura went to check the thugs and Ino called the police and an ambulance.

Sakura checked the pulse of the thugs leader. "Is he dead?" Kiba asked.

The pink haired girl hesitantly pulled her fingers away, "No, he's…he's just unconscious,"

……………...

"So what did your say to him?" Kyuubi asked as he and Sasuke leapt from building to building after saving Naruto and his friends from the thugs, their fifth save that evening.

"Dobe,"

Kyuubi nodded in understanding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 4 is done! Yes! Updates might take a little longer now because of exams and family staying, but please read, enjoy, and most of all, review!


	6. Chapter 5

Summary; Sasuke manages to kill Itachi, but not before he killed Naruto and tried to extract Kyuubi, in an effort to save his own life he accidentally drags Sasuke with him to a strange new world, how will he cope with his new life, the reincarnations of his friends, and Kyuubi acting like a teacher? SASUNARU

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I own the story idea, but not Naruto. Kyuubi may be OOC.

This is shounen-ai, if you don't like it tough, click back and read something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke sat staring at the board at the front of the classroom, Kakashi in front of it staring at him. The class wasn't to start for another half an hour, but Kakashi had cornered Sasuke while he was reading a random book he'd picked from the library at the Uchiha compound, he still had a hard time thinking of it as home.

"Can I help you with something Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked as he looked coolly at the silver haired teacher in front of him after a lengthy silence.

"Cut the crap Sasuke what are you doing here?" Kakashi demanded, his voice loosing its own cool.

"I don't know what you mean sensei,"

"Don't play games Uchiha, I may no longer be your private tutor but I do know you are more than capable of studying at a university level, but you're in high school,"

Sasuke kept his face expressionless while his mind whirled, a faint memory from when he, or rather the boy who had been Sasuke previously, was 8 years old, a silver haired tutor had been hired to teach him and had left when he was only 15 saying he was more than ready for college, he remembered that it had indeed been Kakashi, only younger and without an eye patch.

"What I do Kakashi is none of your business and I would suggest you don't mention a word of this to anyone, not even Iruka,"

"What does Iruka have to do with this?" Kakashi asked, seemingly surprised at the mention of the Lit. teacher.

"Don't play coy sensei, it doesn't suit you," with that Sasuke gave a cruel, satisfied smirk and left, leaving a flustered one eyed teacher behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kyuubi sat lazily on a leather couch watching T.V. when Sasuke walked in, his mouth open in a yawn.

"How was school?" the demon asked, bored, pressing a button on the remote accompanied by the T.V. going dead.

"Is Kakashi with Iruka?"

Kyuubi raised a quizzical eyebrow, confused at the raven's question, "Why wouldn't they be? The pervert probably molested him when they first met," the demon shrugged.

"He seemed genuinely surprised when I mentioned him,"

"Maybe he's actually picked up some decency this time round, and courting him,"

"Decency? He still reads those perverted books in front of kids,"

Kyuubi was silent, his arms folded across his chest, "Humans are weird, if you want something you should just take it,"

"We're not like demons Kyuubi, we don't just take something because we feel like it, if we do it could easily be broken," Sasuke replied.

"Whatever. Time for training," Sasuke watched as the demon stood to go outside, wondering if he realised how much like a kid he sounded. Sasuke huffed when the room was empty before making to follow the fox.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you read the paper?" Sasuke asked, his words slightly muffled behind his mask as he and Kyuubi leapt from roof to roof, unnoticed or ignored by the people below on the street as they headed home or to the shops before they closed.

"The article about the attack you mean? They didn't even mention us," Kyuubi huffed.

"Maybe not by name," Sasuke countered.

"So, they barely talked about us,"

"We're not doing this for fame Kyuubi,"

"It might not be for fame or renown, but if they're going to do something they could at least do it right and include all the information,"

Sasuke just glanced at Kyuubi out of the corner of his eye. The demon just carried on leaping from roof to roof, not noticing or ignoring what the raven was doing, "You act more like a spoiled brat every day," he murmured to himself.

"I heard that,"

"Well it's true; you act more like a human everyday,"

"I am the most powerful demon in existence reduced to babysitting a human who, up until a few days ago, couldn't even climb a wall,"

Sasuke stayed silent, his emotions fading behind his mask that he had once more built up around them. He looked at the street as they raced by; people were coming to and fro from work, school or shopping, a café with Iruka sitting outside and Kakashi-

_Kakashi?_ Sasuke halted and balanced on the tip of a roof tile, Kyuubi heading towards him, curious as to why he had stopped. The raven's eyes quickly switched to the Sharingan and zoomed in on the silver haired teacher as he walked towards the brown haired man sipping tea at the table, a faint blush on the visible part of his cheeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kakashi headed towards the café he knew Iruka often frequented after school when he wasn't looking after Naruto. The fact that he knew this surprised Kakashi himself, he wasn't a stalker, he barely knew the man except during the brief conversations they had in the staff room, but what Sasuke had said to him earlier had him confused, what had he meant? Why did he say it? Did he know something Kakashi didn't? Did Iruka like him? He couldn't help but blush at the last thought.

He paused just before the café, his eyes scanning the crowds before quickly landing on the brown haired literature teacher sipping from a cup of tea at a table for one. He made his way to the table and silently took a chair opposite, startling the other man as he sat down.

"Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by when I saw you and thought I'd just come to talk," Kakashi shrugged, his face blank.

"oh…"

"Iruka, has…has Sasuke said anything to you? Something strange or odd?"

Iruka looked at him, "Sasuke? You mean the new student? No, why?"

"Just, he said something odd, that's all," a movement of shadow in the corner of his eye caused his head to whip round to face a deserted rooftop.

"Kakashi-san, what is it?" Iruka looked at the silver haired teacher worriedly.

"…Nothing, just thought I saw something, that's all,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke and Kyuubi carried on jumping from roof to roof as they left the café, "So does that answer your question?" Kyuubi quickly glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke made a noncommittal noise, Uchiha's after all, didn't grunt. Kyuubi smirked to himself as they carried on with their patrols.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5 complete. Sorry it took so long, I haven't been able to write recently, writer's block I guess, anyway please read and review, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
